Digital video cameras may have image sensors that are capable of capturing very high-resolution video frames. However, limited computing resources such as, for example, bus bandwidth, memory, and/or processing speeds may limit the resolution of a video stream or a printable image that is output from a camera. As a result, the quality of the output of video cameras may be unsatisfactory. Therefore, there exists a need for systems and methods that address these and/or other problems associated with digital imaging.